falling for the fallen
by condemned teenangel
Summary: shadow is just a girl that has always been intrested in the fallen angels but when she actually meets one shes shocked to find out shes famous amoung them as a proficy says she will be the one to tell their story and bring justice!


**FALLING FOR THE FALLEN**

**For centuries people have told stories about those who have fallen for many different reasons but non of the reasons were ever good. Reasons like greed, hatred, murder and disobedience. But what about those who fell for other reasons?? For reasons like love or friendship?? Why was there never a story about those who fell for falling in love or wanting a friendship??**

**This is where I come in!! my name is shadow but I'm known to my friends as shad or to the fallen as angel!! You wont have heard of me as I am not famous or popular but if u happen to meet one of the fallen mention my name, ask if they know of shadow the angel and see what happens!!! I am here to tell you about one particular person that fell and how I became known to those who fell!! I am going to tell you about those who fell for reasons that should not cause them to be discarded out of heaven!! Yes I am talking about the angels cast from heaven by the person many think is either all-loving and all-caring or doesn't exist at all, but the truth is he definitely exists but all-loving and all-caring?? I'll let you decide as I tell you the story about how I found out I was known to the fallen even before I was born but how I only found out one misty, cold, very dark, night…………..**

**To the person about to read this …. If you like your life as it is please do not read on as this will certainly change your life forever!!! If you are the sort to live for the immortal, paranormal or unexplained then please read on but I would recommend shutting this book now, before its to late…………….**

"**I don't think we should be out here" My best friend kit whispered shaking as we headed further into the forest that surrounded my house. It was a cold winters night. Through the canopy of tree tops above us, streams or moonlight filtered through the gaps and created illusions of figures dancing in the air and ghost figures watching our progress along the uneven path leading to the middle of the forest where the lake laid waiting for us. **

"**come on kit, it's practically my back garden. I don't think anything's gonna happen" I encouraged her as I carried on walking along the path trying not to trip over the stones and bumps which want easy when your one of the very few uncoordinated. "shad!" kit sounded scared. I stopped and waited for her to catch up, then I took her shaking hand in my more steady one and began to walk again. "I promise nothing will happen to you. I wont let it." I said. I'd camped in the forest many times while growing up, with my dad and brother, with friends or alone with only the stars as my protection or so I thought but that's getting ahead of my self. **

**Finally we reached the lake and I heard kit gasp but not in fright but in amazement. The lake was a beautiful blue sapphire, glowing in the moonlight. The mist seemed to part around the lake as if it was being held back by an invisible shield. A owl hooted but instead of the noise being frightening in the dark it sounded soothing and almost melodic. "wow!" kit breathed.**

"**I told you!" I smiled in triumphant. I had found this place the day after my parents were involved in a horrific car accident that took their lives. **

"**its beautiful!," kit breathed. Then she turned to face me. "is this the place you always described in your English work and drew in your art work?? The place you called your sanctuary?? The place you disappeared to after the …accident??" she asked faltering with the last question.**

"**yes. This is my own little place. I don't know why but I always fill safe and protected here. As if … as if someone is watching over me so no harm can touch me. you're the first person I've ever brought here." I admitted and I noticed tears well up in kit before she forced them back.**

"**well I'm honoured."**

**For a few seconds we stood in silence staring at the lake as it sparkled in the moonlight but I couldn't stand the silence for long.**

"**last one into the water is a rat!" I suddenly shouted and laughed as I stripped down to my favourite black bikini and raced towards the water. Kit was quick and soon caught up with me as we dived into the water at exactly the same time. We laughed and slashed each other before racing across the water to the stone in the middle. I reached the stone first and pulled myself onto the flat, warm surface before helping Kit on so only our legs were dangling in the water. Kit was shocked to find the rocks surface was warm and so flat. I explained that the water never seemed to reach over the surface but I couldn't explain the warmth, just that it had always been warm, ever since I first found the place. **

**We spent what seemed like only ten minutes lazing around on the warm stone and splashing around in the warm water before swimming back to the over side of the lake and quickly pulling on our clothes. We ran back down the path towards the house and I glanced back silently telling the lake I would be back again soon. Just as we reached where the path forked in three directions something strange happened. The moonlight seemed to grow bigger as if the trees had moved and it became brighter almost too bright. Then a dark figure appeared and began to talk towards but for some reason I didn't feel afraid and I didn't even worry that kit wasn't with me but still running along the path as if nothing was going on. The figure was close enough for me to tell they were tall and muscular. **

"**shadow? Your shadow?" a deep, almost sexy voice asked.**

"**yes" I replied surprised my voice wasn't shaking.**

**Before he could reply kits voice, sounding distant and faded but still loud enough to here, reached us asking what was wrong.**

"**go. I will come again," when I didn't move he figure repeated his command "go!"**

**Then the figure disappeared and the light dimmed before the light grew smaller once more. I let my eyes adjust to the change in light then began running down the path again towards kit and the house all the time thinking about the figure and if I had imagined it or not.**

" **what kept you? I thought u fell over" kit laughed.**

"**sorry. I ..erm.. Saw a butterfly and it looked so magical bathed in the moonlight I couldn't resist stopping and watching it." I lied. **

"**well lets get inside, I'm freezing and need one of those delicious Chocó-surprises you make." she said licking her lips. I laughed and led kit into the house pushing the encounter of the strange dark figure to the back of my mind for now. **

**Later that night as I lay in bed looking up at the ceiling as I relieved the encounter with the mysterious figure. How had he known my name? what did he want? As I lay there the image of the tall figure papering and disappearing played over and over again in my head until the figure began to look vaguely familiar but where had I seen the person before??? **

**After what seemed to feel like ten hours but was really ten minutes I fell asleep and dreamed of the mysterious figure. **

_**I was laid on the flat stone bathing in the sunlight when dark figure appeared next to me. I sat up and smiled. **_

"_**hey" the sexy voice said.**_

"_**hi there stranger" I teased the figure.**_

"_**I missed you" the figure said elegantly folding himself next to me. **_

" _**I missed you too." I whispered. **_

"_**do you remember when we first met?" **_

"_**no. what happened?" **_

_**His eyes were troubled and he looked like he was in pain**_

"_**I..I cant tell you…you have to remember, angel, please try to remember" then he began to fade away.**_

"_**please don't go!" I shouted but he'd already faded away.**_

**The next morning the sound of Kit trying to open the bedroom door woke me up. "morning early bird." I said tiredly.**

"**morning shadow. Sorry I was trying not to wake you. I was going down stairs to get a drink then I was gonna get some breakfast for the both of us." she laughed.**

"**well I'm up now," I rubbed my eyes trying to get rid of the sleep and wake myself up " give me to seconds to put on my dressing gown and slippers then I'll come down with you." I quickly climbed out of bed and pushed my arms into my dressing gown then pulled on my slippers. I crept to the door where kit was waiting.**

"**sssshhh! I don't want to wait Ben, he needs his sleep because he has work at 11 and never finishes until 4" I didn't really need to remind kit. She'd slept at mine so many times she was used to creping around as not to wake my 19 year old brother Ben. Ben had given up his job in New York to came back and take care of her. Ben got a job at the local restaurant as the head chief for lunch and dinner, so he often slept late and got back in the early hours of the morning. **

**The two girls crept down the stairs and into the kitchen. Kit perched on one of the three black stool at the breakfast bar while I quickly but very quietly found the milkshake making stuff, made two toffee and banana milkshakes as it was her and kit's favourite breakfast drink. Then I set about making breakfast.**

"**what you gonna make then shad? I'm starving!" kit said just as her stomach rumbled causing us both to laugh.**

"**well since its pancake day, how about pancakes?" I asked.**

"**oooohhh!! Yay! Can I have whatever I want on it?" she sounded like a little girl that had just been told she was gonna get a pony for her birthday. **

"**of course!," I laughed " I have chocolate spread, sugar, lemon, banana and loads more" I began heating the pan and the smell of the pancakes began to make my mouth water. **

**Once I had cooked a whole pile I placed them on the breakfast bar "dig in!" I laughed as kit placed three on her plate and began putting stuff on top.**

**Just as I was finishing my second pancake Ben appeared in the kitchen doorway.**

"**morning Ben, did you sleep ok?" I asked smiling at my big brother.**

"**morning lil sis, yes thank you but the smell of your amazing cooking was making my mouth water!" **

**I laughed "well yours are keeping warm in the microwave"**

"**thanks Shad you're the best sis ever!" I laughed as Ben quickly heated up the pancakes, smothered them in treacle and sugar, poured a glass of his favourite chocolate milkshake and grabbing a fork and joining us at the breakfast bar before shoving forkfuls of the pancakes into his mouth. A bit of treacle stuck to the corner of his mouth causing me and kit to giggle. **

"**so, Ben, what did you do yesterday?" Kit asked and I rolled my eyes as I recognised her flirty voice. Kit had had a crush on Ben ever since her 12 birthday and it felt kind of strange knowing your best friend had a crush on your brother, especially when she flirted with him right in front of you.**

"**not much really. I went to work and nearly had to fire on of the cooks for not following instructions. He nearly poisoned one of our customers! Then I just came back here to chill out. What about you two? What did you get up to last night while I was fast asleep?" Ben was oblivious to Kits flirting which was really funny since Ben always seemed to know when I girl was hitting on him. I shot Kit a glance warning her not to tell him anything about what we really did last night.**

"**erm, we just watched a soppy love film in my room and went for a quick walk." I lied. Ben just nodded shoving his last forkful of treacly pancake into his mouth then carried his plate to the sink. **

"**right I am off to work. I'll see you both later"**

**Once Kit left for her dance lesson, promising to ring me as soon as she finished, I washed up all the breakfast stuff constantly thinking about the tall dark figure from last night. Had I imagined it?? Was I just dreaming?? He'd said we'll meet again. But when?? Suddenly I didn't feel like staying inside anymore. I quickly pulled on my black coat and boots and headed into the forest along the path Kit and I had walked last night. When I reached the lake I stood there for a while just staring at the way the water rippled as a dragonfly skimmed the surface or a leaf fell from a over hanging tree to float on its pure blue surface. I took a deep breath of fresh forest air. I stripped down to my black bikini like the night before and dived into the warm water, the feel of the water on my skin as I glided through it to the flat stone in the middle felt like the softed silk and was a welcome feeling. **

**Once I reached the warm flat rock, which didn't take long, I pulled myself up and laid down on its flat surface enjoying the heat of it on my back and the feel of the sun on my face as I closed my eyes soaking up as much sun as my fair skin would allow. As I laid with y eyes closed I thought about how many times I'd come here whenever I felt sad or just needed to escape the real world for a while. I thought about how each time the place seemed to look even more magical than the last time and how I felt safer and safer. Then I pushed all thoughts out of my head and just lay enjoying the warmth of the sun ad rock on my skin. **

**Something tickling my face made we become aware of where I was again and I opened my eyes to look straight into a pair of bright green eyes. I quickly sat up, startled that someone had found my secret place. Next to me sat a figure that looked familiar but couldn't place where I'd seen this person before. Sat next to me was a tall, slim, handsome guy with the brightest greenest eyes and brown hair with blond strikes through it. He wore dark faded blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a black leather bikers jacket. As he shifted on the rock I caught a glimpse of the edge of a tattoo on his back. **

"**erm, hi?" my voice sounded a little shaky even to my ears. **

"**shadow," he bowed his head and I recognised the voice from last night. He grinned, probably at the tones of questions he could probably see flashing in my eyes "go ahead ask all the questions you want" he sounded as if he was trying not to laugh as he crossed his long legs and rested his chin on one hand, waiting for me to start. I took a deep breath.**

"**who are you?" It seemed like a good way to start.**

"**sorry I should have introduced myself, my names Tyson Scotts but you can call me Ty."**

"**ok, how do you know my name?" I asked curious as he'd used my name last night and again just now.**

"**erm, pass,"**

**I gave him one of my best glares which just seemed to make him laugh "when we get to know each other better, I might consider answering that question" **

"**ok, how did you get to this rock without getting all your clothes wet? Encase you haven't noticed this rock is surrounded by water." **

"**erm, that's another pass I think." he ran his fingers through his dark hair as if he was sad about not being able to tell me. But why would he be upset about not being able to tell a stranger something??**

"**ok well since all my other questions are pretty much the same as the last two you couldn't answer I wont bother asking any more." I didn't mean to sound as snooty as I did I just was beginning to feel a little frustrated that this guy couldn't answer any of my questions and had invaded my secret place without an invitation.**

**I sat glaring at him as he watched me for what seemed like hours until he shifted position and I looked away blushing as I realised I'd been watching his every move thinking what it would be like to date this mysterious guy. **

"**what are you doing out here?," he suddenly spoke up " I thought you only came here….." he broke of realising he had just given me more information than he intended. **

"**how do you know that I come here? Have you been stalking me?" I was confused. Why would such a good looking guy stalk me??? I wasn't anything special, infact I wasn't even pretty. **

"**no, its…….complicated" he gave me a wary smile and I felt my heart skip a beat. **

" **ok." I didn't know what else to say. **

" **look I promise I'll explain things when I think your ready and we know each other better, but for know can I ask you some questions instead??"**

" **you already seem to know a bit about me but go in then." I waited for him to ask his first question.**

" **what do you know about the fallen?" he asked watching my reaction closely.**

"**erm, quite a bit actually. Why?"**

"**just wondering, that's all."**

**This guy was beginning to really get on my nerves, asking me a question but not being able to answer any of mine. **


End file.
